Suppressing: Chapter 2
'Chapter 2' Theo Portman Humming to the tune of the Macarena, Theo went for a short walk to the stables to find himself a Pegasus to ride on. Theo’s humming turned into a full-blown singing of the Macarena. His favorite part was coming up and the stable doors were in sight. “Hey Macare—whaa?” He gaped as he entered the open stable doors. When he got there, an unexpected view came in sight: Mr. Scary dude laughing with a shovel in one hand and feeding a pure white Pegasus with sugar cubes. Theo’s feet were stuck to ground as he stared in awe at the sight with his jaw dropped. The dude noticed Theo’s presence, stopped what he was doing and stared, more like glaring, at Theo. Cue the awkward staring. “Quit it. You’re bad at singing,” the dude broke the silence. He continued doing whatever he was doing before and was not making eye contact with Theo. The words didn’t seem to sink in Theo’s mind for a few seconds. The thought of a scary guy being happy and harmless was like seeing Hades being friendly to people, it was very, very unusual. Theo blinked as the words finally sunk, closed his mouth and shifted his weight. Well this is awkward... Theo thought. Theo was always a cheery person, always friendly to others and always there to help. He couldn’t let one person ruin his befriending streak, so he went for the kill. “So,” he started, “Nice weather we have today, eh?” No response. “You need help there?” Theo asked as watched the dude shovel some gross stuff Theo didn’t want to know what it was. The dude simply grunted. Ohkay.... “So I’m looking for a Pegasus. I’m not sure how to pick ‘em,” Theo said with embarrassment in his voice, “You got any in mind?” Again, the dude grunted, but he stopped what he was doing. He mumbled something under his breath, Theo couldn’t quite catch what he was saying. But he was certain he said words like “stupid” and “alone”. The dude sighed and faced Theo. Naturally, Theo wasn’t afraid of looks because they can’t kill, but to be honest, the dude’s face was scaring Theo out. The scar on his mouth, the natural glare he was giving, an almost permanent frown in his face and those dark orbs piercing into yours were the features Theo didn’t like to be put together. Now, Theo was petrified. “Frenchie,” the dude said. Theo raised an eyebrow at him. “Take Frenchie,” he suggested, pointing at Theo. Or at least that’s what Theo thought. He turned his head around to see where he was pointing at and there he saw a dark brown stallion Pegasus. Nice pick. “This one?” Theo asked. “That one.” “Thanks man,” Theo walked up to the dude to give him a bro fist. The dude seemed to be confused at Theo’s gesture. “Seriously, dude? Don’t leave me hanging.” The dude seemed to not know what to do, it was like he had never had a bro fist with anybody before. Poor guy. “Alrighty then... I’ll get going now,” Theo announced as he rode on Frenchie. “Bye!” And then, Theo left the stables without any reply from him. But as Theo soar through the sky, he swore he heard Rain said “Bye” back to him. Friend successfully achieved. Theo thought proudly. ---- Suppressing Main Page <-- Chapter 1 [[Suppressing: Chapter 3|Chapter 3 -->]]